


Deceit's famILY

by Camice



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Bunkers, Cute, Dad Deceit, Deceit trying his best, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camice/pseuds/Camice
Summary: ''David was devastated, the gas was spreading fast, he needed to hide his sons, Remus and Roman, from the chimical weapon. He didn't want to lose the only persons that kept him alive every day.''2 months later, David Prince, alias ''Deceit'', was safely set in his bunker with his two sons and Logan, a high school grader that he saved from the apocalypse.A chimical weapon, the ''Kind gas'', was euphoric and made everyone lose their memory. It won't happen to them, he was going to keep his family safe. Even if he found other childrens to take care of.
Relationships: Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Bored, by Roman Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! This is my first ever fanfiction !  
> I'm not an English native so i'm sorry for all the weird stuff you'll find with grammar !

''Daaaaaad ! I'm booored !'' 

A seven year old boy dressed as a white and red prince was laying on the floor, face against the old grey carpet of the living room, desperately seeking for any kind of entertainment he could find. But he couldn't. It was commun after all. Being bored was the most horrible thing in the world /according to the young boy/. And everyone should help him with this issue. Busy or not.

But his dad was beginning to ran off ideas. The old sentence ''go play outside'' not working anymore. He wished he could provide more games for his sons to play with, but place was limited and he doesn't always find adequate games for them. Or didn't had the time or place in his bag to take them. He had to find an answer before the little kid decide to bother Logan. 

The single dad looked away from his book ''How to take care of your childrens as a single Dad'', analysing the situation, this should work quite well.

''Hey little Prince, how about some Disney movie ? Not too loud since Remus is asleep...'' 

Roman's Twin was a big sleepy-head and slept a lot due to his condition. His ''Sleepy Beauty'' Syndrome wasn't helping. When he was awake, Roman and him couldn't stop running all around the bunker, annoying the poor Logan trying to read. Remus was maybe a weird kid, trying to make his brother do things like, cutting his plushes and replacing the foam with rice, throwing books, draw on the walls (this one was maybe Roman's idea) but his imagination made Roman in his ''Prince mode'' and he was never bored. When his twin was asleep, the little prince always complain about everything and sulk a lot. It was annoying, but he is his son, he loves him anyway.

Roman looked at his father, who was sitting on the sofa, with a conflicted expression. He knew he was going to say yes, pass the entire day watching Disney and cartoons they hay on DVD if he agreed, but this time, he was going to be brave, and ask for more. 

''Nooo !! I want to do something else ! We always do that !'' 

David sighed and closed his book, putting it on the table, this kid was sure a lot of work, but he couldn't resist to make him smile, and see all the sparkles in his eyes. He looked at him and smiled genuinely, he could do an effort this time, the twin's birthday wasn't so far. 

''And if I go outside to seek for more movies and games, would that be okay sweety ?'' 

A big smile appeared on the kid's face, he rose up and ran to his dad, being careful to not knock the table. 

''Really ?? I mean, Lo always say that you shouldn't come out ! But ! I mean, it sounds good !! I want new games ! Since I am a very good kid ! 

\- And how do you think I make groceries, Roman ? I have to get out someday ! Even if I have to face the apocalypse !'' 

The apocalypse, it's how we called the massive chimical disaster. A gas that had been thrown by a country on the Europe, but the it spread all around the world... David had luckily an underground bunker. Why ? Because he was so anxious about everything since he went to the military school that he had build his own secret house, with ton of food, canalisation system, a machine to make potable water and a vegetable garden. He added the air-filtering system after the ''non-aggressive chimical contract'' had been ripped apart. And he was glad he did.

He patted Roman on the head, messing his brown hairs. He acted like it didn't bothered him but David knew that he would ran in the bathroom fixing his hair as soon as his father left.

''You will be on another journey then !! The brilliant doctor Prince, facing the world to.... to.. 

\- To provide his son another distraction ? Complete Logan, coming into the room with a book. 

\- That's ri- eeeeh ! Not like that ! It super important you know ? 

\- Of course I know.'' Sighed the poor Logan, staring at David. '' But your Dad shouldn't get out to please everything you ask for.'' 

Logan sat down next to his guardian, he was still wearing his high dark blue school clothes, even though he can't go there anymore. Stuck, in a bunker, with three strangers he had known for two months. He should be glad he was saved by this man, but was still anxious about their safety. If David was caught by the ''Kind gas'', they are all condemned. David smiled at the sixteen year old. He knew he was worried, they all were. But it is fine. He can do it. It wasn't like if it were the first time. 

''Well. I'll get my gaz mask and outside outfit ready and i'll be back for dinner okay ? Logan could you try make something edible for tonight ?

\- I bet I could cook bettah than him !! You could ask meh to, dad ! Shouted the little Roman, running around the sofa his sword he got from his father, not long after the apocalypse began. 

\- Nonsense, I am the better cook here. -he looked at David- Perhaps the second best, because Mr.David makes really adequate home-made pizza. 

\- No you're not !! I am !!'' He stood in front of the ''nerd'' has he liked to call him. His foam sword nearly touching his glasses. 

\- I am not taking part in this ridiculous fight. 

\- Then I WON !'' Roman got back near the TV, seeking for another distraction called Sir Lion. A big Lion plush. 

David couldn't help but laugh at the interaction. They were so precious, how could he let anything happen to them ? He wondered.

He knew nothing would happen to them.

He loved them too much.

He rose up, abandoning his book and walked to his room to get ready for outside. With the gas. It was frightening, each time, to see the consequences of such chemical weapon. Everything seemed normal, but everyone was drugged by a gas. They couldn't see they were wrong, trapped. Luckily David saw the sign and lock himself up. He had to remind himself, each time, that the people were infected. He could save them, but it was useless, he couldn't provide food for everyone. Couldn't save everyone. Priorities on his sons, and kids in danger. Logan couldn't see the truth of why he saved him. Because he wasn't even aware of being use his entire life by some strangers. However, he wished his boys could live a happy normal life, but they won't, ever, have it. 

He was able to do everything in his power to protect his family. 

Everything.


	2. Worried, by Logan Crofters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with the twins can be tiring, especially when David is outside.

Roman was distracted by the TV, watching ''Mulan'', singing along every song of the film.

Logan sighed, he somehow managed to make dinner, even if Roman said it taste like ''astronaut food''. But time passes and it was now 10 pm, the dad should have return an hour ago. The intellectual didn't like that, he hated when David was not punctual, right in time, it made him upset and grumpy as the twins say.

He rose up, Roman not paying attention to him, and he went to the right, in the corridor that leads to the bedrooms. He wanted to check on Remus, the little one haven't woke up for 28 hours. It was nothing unusual, but the little guy needed to eat at one point.  
He hardly knocked on the door, opening it without waiting for the answer. 

It was, indeed, the twin's room.

He remembered David saying to him that he built the room with a lot of care, making a night and day theme based on the RPG of the twins, Roman being a day knight and Remus a shadow duke.

On the center stood a pillow castle, and a lot of toys and disguises all around.   
To the left was Roman's side, bright colors, red, yellow and white, ribbons everywhere, costumes, sparkles. His bed was a mess /typical of Roman/, figurines battling on the top of it, with his dragon plush, that misses an arm because ''it is soo cool''.

To the right, Remus's side. It was calmer, with black and green shades, but still a lot of toys, costumes, and a few dresses. And a sleeping duke in his bed. He didn't move an inch since yesterday.

Logan methodically made his way to the little guy, trying not to crush anything. The last time it happens, the twins ignored him for 3 days. Before he snapped out of frustration and made both of the twin cry. He felt awful.

He halted by Remus's greenish bed. It was tidy, so he sat on it, checking the breathing. Then he gently patted the little guy on the head, as David told him to do when the dreamy boy was asleep. He made his voices quiet.

''Wake up Remus... It is late and you can't miss another meal...''

He didn't react at all. Ordinary, but annoying.  
He dared to shake /very kindly/ the shoulder of the boy. Logan was pushed away by tiny hands, Remus was awakening.

''Come on Remus, Time to regenerate yourself with food.''

He always tried to use the simplest words around the kids, but somehow failed. Remus opened his eyes, looking lost. He stared at Logan for a bit.

''...Logan... ?

\- Yes, it is, indeed, me.

\- It's... * yawn * dinner ? Are we gonna eat ?

\- Affirmative.

\- I thought someone wanted to kill me though !''

Logan sighed. This kid was now completely awake, ready to mess up with his mind. He didn't deserve this.   
Remus sat on his bed and looked around.

''How... How long I slept ?

\- 28 hours and a half now.

\- Woooo that explains why I made so so many dreams ! It was aaawsome I can't wait to tell you all ! Hehe !''

Each time Remus dreamt, they had a ritual where the little guy narrates his dream during a meal. They were ofter really weird but it helped the kid to deal with his sleep problems. Making him enjoy sleeping instead of hating it.   
Remus grabbed his dream-book of under his bed and began to write about his dream, good training for writing, even though the orthography it was terrible.

Logan rose up and left the room. He stood at the entrance. 

''Get outfitted, we dine in 30 minutes.

\- Why bother putting clothes because I know I will have to put pajamas again !!

\- Well, fine.

\- I just finish mah dream and I'll.. Go'' He muttered, too busy with his writings.

Logan followed the corridor to go to his own room, a little one, but David paints it with dark blue and drew planets on the walls and ceiling, making the space room, enjoyable.  
He took a book from his shelves and went back. Logan already knew what the boys will ask for before bedtime. And he didn't want to bother going back to his room.

As soon as he arrived in the living room, Roman was already complaining.

''Remuuuuus stop hugging meh I'm watching Moulan !''

Remus was obviously trying to get his twin's attention, hugging him and attempting to make him miss his Disney film.

''I missed you broooooo

\- I can't see the screen !! Rems !! Mouchou is alright ?? Pleaaase'' Roman complained with his high pitched voice he had when irritated.

''You're sooo insensitive bro, I'm less important than a movie'' 

Remus pretended to sulk. Getting away from Roman and crossing his arms. The little prince froze, he suddenly turns off the television and looked at the other boy with puppy eyes.

''I turn it off.

\- And ?

\- Uh... I missed you....

\- ...

\- ...Bro...?''

Remus seemed satisfied and pulled out his tongue. 

'' I forgive you, bro !''

Roman sighed in relief and noticed Logan was here. Unfortunately.

''Logan ! When will dad come back ?

\- Dad isn't here ?'' Repeated Remus, a little worried.

''It's alright, kids'' Lied Logan. ''He will get back late tonight or tomorrow''

At least he hoped so. He looked at the time and joined his hands. 

''Well, kids, time to eat.

\- Oh yeah !! I'm starving ! Exclaimed Remus. 

\- I hope we can eat it ! Sighed the poor Roman, catching his brother and heading to the kitchen table.

\- It is, I assure, edible.''

The twins sat next to each other, they seemed happy that the table was already set by Logan. No wonder, last time they played with the plates as if it were frisbees. Thankfully none of them was broken, but Logan almost losed it when they nearly knock him down.

He decided it'll be an easy dinner tonight, he made spaghetti. The three of them began eating while Remus narrates his dream.

''Sooo I don't remember it all, of course, but it was great ! Like, I was being kidnapped by a stalker, named Stalker, yeah weird but it kidnapped you guys too!

\- Us ?'' Repeated Logan. ''I almost do not want to know what happen to 'me' 

\- Nothing big really, the guy kidnapping us was nice to me, like he adooored me, and we were trapped for, like, one week and then, you escaped ! You had to find 4 keys around the world and going into a crystal palace !

\- Not you ?

\- Nooo, still in, but I escape a few days after, because he led me to a parking and I escaped and hugged a guy named Sandwich disguised in a sandwich ! He was with his friend cops ! Donut and Cookie !''

Roman couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter. Logan smiled a little.

\- What did you drink before bed ??? Rem you're so weird !! 

\- It's my dreams bRo !! I can't choose them ! I'm just too weird for ya !

\- You should dream about knights and dukes ! Not people dressed in sandwiches !!

\- Pfffff I know right ??''

They kept laughing about it, making dinner noisy, but enjoyable. Logan almost forgot that David should have been home for 2 hours now. He swallowed his anxiety away along with his not-so-good spaghetti. Better than last time, but still hard to eat. He will eventually make progress, but until then, the twins will have to endure his pitiful cooking.

They finished, cleaned the table and the twins begged him /as expected/ for the following of their book.   
It was a big book, so they couldn't read it by themselves. It was a story about cats living in the forest, fighting each other.   
Logan didn't like the story, too childish, too confusing /lot of characters/ but the twins liked it, so, why not ?  
They went into their room, Logan following, as he took the book he handles earlier.

The twins went into Remus's bed, they decided to sleep together because of the little duke's stress. He, with his own words ''was fearing that one day, he will never wake up from the dreams''. And the presence of his brother makes him less anxious to fall asleep. ''I'll fight the dreams if they take too long'' promised Roman back then. They took some plushes and were ready for their story.

As he began to recite the story, making his voice the most convincing possible he was waiting for the kids to fall asleep, and it was fast, 3 chapters were enough.  
He rose up silently and put the book on Remus's shelves. He turned on the night light that was a neon crossing all the room in a line. He shut the door and went back into the living room.

He sat on the couch and took his book from the little table. Began to read it, but his eyes were closing without his consent.

Logan hoped David will arrive soon, and stop his worries. He hoped the Dad didn't get into troubles, everything was fine.   
His eyes closed.

Everything is fine.


	3. A new one, by David Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's still worried, David bring something new to the famILY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy ! I hope you enjoy the story !  
> Warning : Blood mention and panic attack :/  
> I hope you all have a wonderful day, you cutie !

Logan opened his eyes, everything was dark and quiet. What was the time ?  
He looked at his watch 7 am. Early, but why was he covered with a blanket ? Why do his glasses were carefully waiting for him on the little table? 

He grabbed them and put them on his nose.  
The blanket couldn't have appeared by itself, someone put it on him. But who ?  
The twins were asleep... It could only be David, or else... It meant that someone found them and though they were kidnapped... Ridiculous, it would never happen.

He rose up and walk silently until David's door to his bedroom. They weren't allowed to go in it unless David gave his explicit permission.  
Logan knocked at the door.

''David...?''

No response.  
Logan convinced himself that he must be asleep. Nothing to fear, really, the dad got home and it was what matters.  
He turned around to go to his room when a huge, dark, scary figure stood in front of him.  
His heart skipped a beat and he almost screamed out of fear if he wasn't hushed.

''Calm down Logan, it's just me, David, go to sleep son..."

Logan tried not to look afraid but it was useless, he was shaking, the darkness around them not helping much. But he wasn’t supposed to feel “afraid”, he wasn’t supposed to feel. He manages however to tell those words :

''I am not... Your son''

\- Well, in my heart, you are, but if you say so...''

His voice looked calm... And hurt. But it doesn't matter to Logan who nearly had a heart attack because of him. How stupid the intellectual was to wander around the house without checking it before. Foolish.  
He hugged himself, hoping he would stop shaking so much.

''I'm sorry I startled you, but I heard you knocking on my door'' Said the Dad quietly, he seemed uncomfortable. Very unusual.

Why wasn't he in his room then ? He didn't come out from the twins' room, so where ? 

Logan looked behind David and noticed the door leading to the steampunk room was slightly open. Nobody slept there, at least, not yet. They always kept the door close. Does that mean...?

''Logan, I hear your thinking from here, go to sleep, we'll see that tomorrow.

\- No !'' Replied Logan firmly, he now recovered his senses and stopped shaking. '' What's happening ?''

David sighed, he looked so tired. He hasn't slept since he left this morning.  
Logan's eyes began to adapt to the dark, and he noticed some strange stains on the white gloves of the dad he was always wearing.

''Is that... Blood ?!''

David looked more and more suspicious as he quickly hided his hands away from Logan's sight. 

''Nothing to worry about Logan, I promise.

\- Liar !''

David went silent. Logan messed up this time. The tension rose in the air. He recalled the Dad despised being called a liar. He couldn't confront him anymore, aware of his misstep, Logan didn't want him to be mad, he just wanted to know the truth. He knew he had to apologize, but he did nothing wrong. 

''I'm-

\- It's okay, Logan. Just go to sleep.''

It was a little harsh for the young boy, but he deserved it. David was still an adult and he was a child. He should respect them, no matter what.

Esteem the adults Logan. You're nothing compared to them. Useless.

David just walked away to the living room, leaving Logan without answers.  
He trusted David, really, but this was so... Unreal.  
Something happens.  
The teenager walked to his room, shutting slowly the door and he laid on his bed, without removing his day's clothes. 

He was stupid, so stupid. 

-

The little boy woke up.

But... Where was he ? He didn't recognize this room... It wasn't his bedroom, or his living room, or any other room he ever knew.  
Where...? Why ? Who..... Who

_Who am I ?_

He began to panic. What was his name ?? It wasn't so difficult to answer, right ?? His name ??  
He felt all his breathes becoming more and more hurtful, his lungs hurt, his head too, his left arm hurt the most, everything began to spin around him.

_Wait ! Wait, wait, wait... Breathe, in....out....in.....out... Breathe..._

He knew how to calm himself but not his name? Pathetic, right ? How dumb he must be then...  
His vision return to normal. The little boy faced the wall... It was covered in a really well-done drawing of a futuristic city with a big clock. He could tell that he was in a bunk bed, and tried to turn to the left when a vivid pain stuck him in his actual position. He looked at his left arm and notice it was covered in bandages.

_Wait... Wait ?? I am hurt ? How ? Why ? Am... I home and I can't remember ? No... I don't know this place for sure... I would recognize my own room, right ?_

He sat slowly on the bed and looked around. It was clearly a steampunk bedroom, with engines and clocks everywhere.  
He couldn't stop his feeling telling him to hide as soon as possible, but...

_What if I was kidnapped ? No... No... It can't be, who would want to kidnap someone like me... I'm useless...  
But if so, I have... I have to escape !!_

He carefully put a foot on the cold floor... And rose up, using his valid arm. He made a few steps before trying to open the door.

Closed...

_Of course, it's closed ! You've been kidnapped, idiot !!_

He heard footsteps behind the door. Freaking out, he tripped and fell on the floor, just when the door opened. Stuck between the door and the wall, he didn't dared make a move or even breathe. He was feeling the fear climbing through his chest, his tears already running down his cheeks.

_Please breathe, please... Please... I don't wanna die... I don't..._

''....''

The person behind the door seemed to search for something. Then he looked behind the door.  
A tall, slender man was staring at him. With green eyes and a yellow suit. He was terrifying.

The little boy began to cry, searching for his breathes, he couldn't stop.

''Hey, calm down. Please... Virgil, calm down...''

The tall man sat in front of him, not too close.

_Vigil ? What is that ? Seem familiar... Is that my name ? Is my name Virgil ?? Am I Virgil ?? YES !! I am !! I am Virgi-_

He suffocated hard, he couldn't inhale or exhale anymore.

''Virgil, please, look at me, breathe in for 4 seconds, hold on for 7 seconds and... Breathe out for 8 seconds...''

The boy looked at the man in confusion, he knew he had to do that, he followed the instructions, as he began to breathe normally again. He had to calm down...  
The man tried to approach him but Virgil just curled up more in his corner.

''Well'' Sighed the man, sitting again at his place. '' I... I am sorry, for scaring you... Oh, I am David Prince. I'm not far from your home, I'm a friend of your parents... Remember ?''

_David... I don't know this name... I'm... Sure...?  
Can I trust myself ?  
Of course not, idiot._

He shook his head, brushing off tears with his sleeve.  
''David'' seemed to hesitate. 

''Do you want to know anything ?''

Virgil opened his mouth, but closed it right away. What did he want to know ? How he ended up here ? Is he lying ? Who is he ? Why doesn't he remember anything? Anything ??

''I-I... W-why... Am I... Here ? Why... I d-don't remember... N-nothing ?''

He struggled with each word, but manage to finish his sentence. He stared at the ground, not wanting to meet the eyes of the man who may be his kidnapper. He held his knees close to his chest, as he wanted comfort. Hiding behind his bang.  
David took a deep breath.

''You are in my house, I found you when I was heading home and you were hurt. * He showed his left arm * So I brought you home. And...''

He paused a moment, little searching for his words. 

'' Two months ago, gas was spread all around the world. Nothing dangerous, really, it just made people lose memory bit of a bit, day by day ''

Virgil couldn't believe what this man was saying. A gas ? And he wouldn't remember ? What a joke, he has to be more convincing to succeed in his kidnapping.

''What day is it ?'' He asked the little boy.

''Hum... I... Don't... Oh... July... The... 20th ?'' He responded, not really knowing were does his information came from.

''Looked at your phone now, you have one right ?''

''Y-yeah...''

_He took his phone from his pocket and turned it on.  
Why didn't I thought of it earlier ?? I could have called the police ! I am.._

No wifi, no network.

_Well, I could have trie-_

_30 September..._

_Oh... How ? He was sure about the one he gave earlier. How ??_

''Do you believe me now ?''

The boy didn't give any answer. Not now.

''Do you want me to answer other questions ?''

''Can... I g-go home ?''

He had a very unpleasant feeling that he missed something really important. That he should be somewhere else.  
Someone is missing.

''I'm afraid you can't, not with your injured arm.''

''I want... To g-go home''

''I know you want and you will, as soon as your arm is doing well''

Someone burst into the room. A little boy, who seemed to not be older than 8 years old. He had brown hair and green eyes. He looked like a lot to the man.  
He pointed at Virgil and screamed.

''CAT !!''

Petrified, Virgil was waiting for the worst to happen.  
Will the man screamed ? Hit ? Kill ? What does that even mean ??

But the man just sighed and pat the boy on the head. 

''We talked about screaming nonsense Remus, and I said I needed to be alone with the new one.''

''Yeaaah but you took too looong and I'm hungry, if I don't eat right now, I'll eat Roman.''

''No, you won't !!'' Responded a voice across the house.

''Yeah, I will !! Come here bRo !'' Screamed the boy as he ran out of the room.

''Nouuuuuuu'' Heard Virgil in a far echo.

David rose up and looked at Virgil. 

''We're going to eat. Come with us if you're hungry''

And he left, just like that.  
Virgil was alone. He could hear the noises of the people being in whatever was the other room. Kitchen maybe ?

_I have to remember..._

_I should be at home... With mom, and dad... I can remember their faces. Mom looks a lot like me, dark hair and eyes. She cut them short a while ago, she's prettier that way. And Dad got ginger hair, freckles, big smile, and dark eyes too. I looked nothing like my dad. But people say I received his anxiety and... It's true. I love my parents... They always understood me... Even if I had too much anxiety, they never blame me for it... I don't think I could have better parents... They are the best... I hope I'll see them soon... They must be so worried... I should ask David to tell my parents I'm okay... Mostly...  
I think I remember David... He used to come home to talk to my parents. But they always said that I shouldn't listen to what they say... And that he had to sons I could play with but I never wanted to meet new people anyway... So I never got to meet them...  
We live... In a house, I don't have any brother or sister... I have a little cat... Yes !! She's named Cloud. Grey cat, she's so precious, we found her in the street... Wait, ''We'' Who was with me ? I don't... I can't remember..._

_It's important... I know it is..._

_I've forgotten someone..._

_Who... Who did I forget ?_

_It can't be... I can't remember..._

Virgil felt really sad. He knew that person was a lot... He knew... It must be...  
He tried to figured out who is it.

_He must be a child, a friend... My best friend ? At school ? Or neighbor ? Maybe ? He must be very important to me...  
He makes me happy... Wait, ''he'', he is a boy then ? Yes ! I know, I will find who is it !_

_Wait._

He looked at his right. There was an enormous purple cat plush. He knew that plush, it was named Seam. He... Did saw it somewhere and remembered saying to his parents, in this puppet shop.

''Patton would love this cat''


	4. Hid, by Virgil Grim.

Logan looked around, unsure of the situation, this wasn’t their routine.  
He hated changes.

David, the twins and himself were having breakfast but he couldn’t eat anything, he was too bothered by the presence of a stranger in the bunker. He just stared at his plate of scrambled eggs, silently waiting for David to explain clearly the situation.

This morning he just went : Found an injured boy, that is the son of friends of his, took him home and treated him.  
And the twins went : Ok cool new friend

But he couldn’t just think of that. David must have had a reason that pushed him to keep the child, why him ? The poor thing must be terrified. David is very intimidating, even when he tried to make himself smaller, never standing up for too long, always going to his knees when talking to children.  
Logan didn’t get to see the kid, but David assured that he will come out one day, or because he wanted or because he’s hungry.  
Or because he wanted to escape, but it’ll be harder to get out of the bunker than to hide in it. David made sure the twins knew how to get out, but not with the usual exit, but with one that is hidden, if the bunker went to be found, the twins knew how to escaped, Logan, too, of course. But this “Virgil” won’t be able to find the hidden door, nor the exit.

“ Lo Gan ! Eat ! Breakfast !” Muffed Roman.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, Roman !” Warned his dad

“Shorry”

“I had a dreeam !” Exclaimed Remus

“You did ? What did you dream about, sweetie ?” Asked David.

“I dreamt about, this girl, who is an artist and she wanted to paint something with blood sooo she did what all artists do when they need a model ! She stabbed a random guy and studied how the blood splatters around !”

“Very… Unique way to learn how to draw” Said the Dad with a smile.

“She’s bad !! She just had to use the internet! She’s bad and dumb ! I don’t like your dream !!” Exclaimed Roman.

“She would probably get arrested in the following days since you didn’t mention she took any precautions, she will be punished, like all criminals” Explained Logan, trying to avoid a fight between the twins.

“Some criminals don’t get punished ! In my dreams, they aren’t !”

“As long as it stays a dream” Began David “It is okay to dream about anything, you don’t control it”

“Oh and she found a cat and adopted him”

“WHAT she’s bad and she has a cat ?? I never got mine !!”

“I never said we were going to adopt a cat, Roman…” Pointed out David, getting up and beginning to clean the table. Taking Logan’s plate, he must think that the student isn’t hungry.

“Well, maybe, but eh like, one time, you said we’re going to have company !”

“Oh Roman” Laugh the dad. “I was talking about your grandma visiting us !”

“Well… Eh… I want a cat anyway !!”

“CAT !! Me too !” Snapped Remus, suddenly grabbing his plate.

“Remus, put your food down, and no, this is the apocalypse, there is no way of getting a pet in the bunker, the chicken is enough”

“When we’ll get out then ? I promise I... “ He looked at Remus putting his plate down. “We’ll get really good care of him ! Please ! We’re nice kids ! And Miss Universe won’t care ! ”

If they got out one day because it wasn’t going to happen soon since David strictly forbid them to go out on their own.  
Logan sighed, this was a ridiculous conversation. He wished to be somewhere else, reading a book, forgetting the stranger. He was a kid though, but still a potential danger to all of them. How foolish David was to have taken this useless kid.

“Okay, but only if you’re extra good kids, seem like a deal, kids ?” David sighed, cleaning the dishes.

“HECK YEAH !” Screamed Remus.

“WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A PET !” Yelled his brother.

“Stop shouting, please.” grumbled the student. 

Remus giggled and went to put his plate and his brother’s in the sink. Roman following with the glasses, as soon as he put them down, he asked his father.

“Can we see the new kid daaaad ?”

David looked down at his son. Logan guessed that Roman was being extra curious since it’s been months that he didn’t saw anyone besides his family and Logan.

“It’ll be better if we leave him alone Roman”

“But Remus went to see him !!”

“Because he didn’t follow the rules, he will be grounded for that”

Remus looked at his father in shock.

“I don’t want to be grounded… “

“Then you should have listened to me, young boy. No TV for today.”

“WHAT ? IT’S NOT FAIR !!” Complained the boy.

“No, it’s not.”

Roman looked guilty.

“If he can’t watch, I can’t too !”

Remus turned at his brother, looking at him in disbelief. Logan did the same, was Roman ready to not watch Mulan for the nineteen days in a row for his brother ? The student had to admit he was impressed, the little boys always did foolery together and were both grounded. It wasn’t often that only one of them did a tosh alone.

“You won’t ?”

“I’m not leaving you alone, dark prince ! It’s my duty as a hero… and a brother !”

“The best brother ! Thank you, bRo ! You’re the best !”

“Yeah” He chuckled “I know, nobody competes with me !”

“Beside me !” Remus approved.

“HEY let’s play to the light and the dark !!” Said Roman with a smile, running to the living room to get his sword.

“YEAH ! GIMME your kingdom you fool hero of light !” Threatened the little Remus, chasing his twin. “Oh, wait, I have to put my dress on ! And your cape !”

“That’s right you stole it to me a week ago to prove me you’re actually strong !” He went into the corridor, followed by his twin. “Let's get dressed for the show !”  
David finished cleaning the dishes, washing them with his bright yellow gloves. He had gloves for everything. The dad stopped and looked at Logan who was still sitting on his chair.

“Do you want to check on the kid ?” He asked.

“Well, it will be soothing to make sure that the young one isn’t too frightened by the events.”

“It’ll be easier if he talks to someone that has a closer age to his”

“How old is he ?”

“I believed he is aged 12, but I’m not sure since I don’t know his birthday.”

“I’ll check on him then” 

Logan rose up, but David called him out.

“I am sorry for yesterday…”

He seemed honest. Logan didn’t know what to respond, considering the dad already apologize yesterday and he didn’t.

“I am, sorry, too. I didn’t control my emotions, I… nothing.”

He was just worried because the dad didn’t get home in time. But there is no way he will tell him. No. Way.  
David smiled kindly at him and returned to his cleaning.

Logan just left the room, following the way of the corridor, and stopped in front of the steampunk room. He heard nothing behind the door, he hoped the kid didn’t run away when they had they back turned. Even if it’ll be a miracle if he succeeded to passed beside them without David noticing. A 12 years old could be very smart if they wanted to, Logan was. He was the genius of the family, the favorite of the class, everyone admired and jaloused him. But this was over. Thankfully.

He slowly opened the door.

_Patton ! Oh shit ! I forgot about innocent, kind Patton ! How ?? He’s my best friend, there’s no way I could have forgotten about him !_

He felt guilty, he forgot about his best and only true friend… Patton was the only one to approach him, and never seem afraid of his personality… Besides his love for spiders, the kind boy became pale and awkward, saying that they are “creepy-crawly death dealers”. Virgil thought he was wrong, but he didn’t want to upset Patton and put in a corner of his head that spiders were a taboo subject.  
Virgil had the feeling he knew why he hates spiders, but he couldn’t remember.  
The man said that he has lost his memory, that there is an “apocalypse”. But he must be a liar, if a gas made you forget things, he…

_I… Couldn’t remember my name just minutes before… Maybe… He is right…?  
But my head is hurt… Someone could have hit me in the head and I can’t remember because it hit my memory ? Is that even possible....?_

He passed a hand in his hair, there was a bandage wrapped around his head. As well as his left arm. 

_What happened…? Should I…? Why ? Did I fell ? The man just said I was hurt… What was his name again ? I don’t remember…_

_**He is my kidnapper and I didn’t even remind his name !** How will I denounce him to the police ? He kept other children here… I can’t save them myself… I can’t … I…_

He froze when he heard footsteps passing behind the door. He waited a few seconds and Virgil silently considered his options to escape. There is no way he was going to stay with these people. He was sure something was wrong. There’s no window ! What kind of house has no windows ?! A house of a kidnapper !

Again, footsteps, but these ones stopped behind the door.

_Oh no…_

The door opened, to reveal a tall teenager, looking serious, wearing a necktie. He stared at the room, not seeing Virgil hided behind the door. 

_What is he doing here ? Was he kidnapped too ?_

The guy looked confused, Virgil thought it might be a good idea if he escaped now, pushing the guy away from the door and running away, the neighborhood will see him, right ?  
But he couldn't dare to move, he couldn't do it, no.

Too late, the guy turned around and saw the little boy crawled in the corner of the room.

''Oh… What are you doing in here ?''

 _Is he kidding ?? What is HE doing here ? Why don't he run away ?_  
Virgil stared at the ground, not responding.

''You want to play at this ? Okay.''

The guy closed the door, took a little chair that was in the room and sat on it.

''I have all day. Besides, my name is Logan. I am, ''trapped'', in this bunker.''

Virgil looked at him, shocked.

''B-bunker ?''

''Indeed.''

He couldn't escape ! He couldn't go out of a bunker as easily as if it were a house. 

''I have been here since two months, with David and the twins, Roman and Remus, they are 7 and are devils.''

''...''

''It is, impossible for you, to escape, the door is kept closed to not let the gas intrude in the bunker.''

''W-what ? I… why…? Why do you stay ?? If you're k-kept here ?? You believe his story of oh there is gas outside, I can k-kidnap people now !'' 

''Falsehood, David do not lie. He always makes sure I am okay with it, and I am, I do not want to live in a lie, losing my memory a bit everyday, without noticing it.'' Logan explain, looking dead serious.

''Then you lie, someone must b-be lying !!''

''Then it is you, didn't you notice your memory loss ? Or the was you just remembered things you didn't expect to exist ?''

''I…''

''I bet you didn't even remembered your name due to your young age.''

''...''

Virgil looked at his hands, hiding behind his bang, trying to make himself smaller. This guy couldn't be right, he must be lying… It can't be right… 

''What can I do to convince you, Virgil ?''

''... I… I don't know…''

''Do you know who did this ?'' Logan showed his bandaged left arm.

''I…I don't know !'' Virgil repeated aggressively, clenching his fists.

''See, you don't remember something traumatizing.''

''It m-must be the hit I got on the head…''

''The core of memory isn't in this side of the brain.''

''I…''

''You don't know, I get it, but you must understand that, if you desire so. You'll get home as soon as your arm is doing well.''

''...Really ? '' Virgil finally looked up. What if it was a trap ?

''Yeah, I thought David told you already, but it seem not. He made the same scheme to me.''

Virgil stared at the guy. He can't be serious… But what if ? He is useless anyway, why would someone kidnap him ?  
But he had the strange feeling that someone would. But who ?

_Stupid memory… stupid… stupid..._

''Anyway, are you hungry ?''

''Y-yes…?'' Said instantly Virgil, that only seemed to notice when asked, he was starving.

''Do you desire to eat ?''

Virgil didn't want to go out of this room, but was hungry…  
Logan sighed and repeated :

''Do you desire that I bring you food ?''

The little boy shyly nodded, he didn't even knew if he was going to eat the food… Since it could be poisoned…

Logan rose up mechanically, put the chair back in its place and left the room.

Virgil let out a long sight. What a nightmare, speaking with a guy who’s been brainwashed by that man, David. 

_Wait, David, I… Remember something ? I… Already heard his voice…_

Just like that, he was taken away in another memory.

Being thirsty in the middle of the night.  
Wanted a glass of water.  
Wanted to get in the kitchen.  
Stopped by the voices below.  
Crouched on the stairs  
Heard his parents arguing with someone  
Frowned as he heard the stranger complain about a corpse in his garden  
Teared up as he tried not to listen to the advice his parents were giving him  
Almost cried in fear when the stranger, wearing white stained gloves, left eye shining yellow, stopped the talk, caught him on the act, and smiled at him in the dark :

“Virgil, what are you doing up, sweetie ?”


End file.
